Each person is unique and thus has a unique combination of strengths and weaknesses. Individuals and teams playing to their strengths significantly outperform those who do not. Thus, it is important for each individual to know their strengths and weaknesses, as well as the strengths and weaknesses of the individuals they work with in an organization. Organizations playing to their members strengths and avoiding their weaknesses can thus excel in areas such as profitability, productivity, and employee retention. Organizations may thus benefit by engaging each person's strengths and doing so at a scale across the organization.
If the organization is large, however, it can be difficult to determine each individual's strengths and weaknesses, and to also monitor and update those strengths and weaknesses over time. Furthermore, an organization's large size invariably results in non-standard methodologies for determining strengths and weaknesses, leading to non-uniform and/or faulty data. The lack of a centralized approach also prevents individuals within the organization from having access to and understanding of the strengths and weaknesses of their colleagues when forming new teams or delegating assignments, resulting in an overall weaker organization.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for facilitating strengths-based performance of an organization.